By Any Other Name
by Daelena
Summary: Naming a baby is hard, but, lucky for Jack and Ianto, the name of their baby comes in the most sincere of fashions. Ianto/Jack, Doctor/Donna. Eighteenth of the "Immortal Janto" series.


By Any Other Name

_Disclaimer__: I own nothing. Sorry guys. Wish I did!_

_Summary__: Naming a baby is hard, but, lucky for Jack and Ianto, the name of their baby comes in the most sincere of fashions. Ianto/Jack, Doctor/Donna. Part of the "Immortal Janto" series._

_Okay, kiddies, you've probably guessed it, we're moving into the part of the series that deals with Jack and Ianto as parents. Yay!_

Steam curled off of the top of the mug as it got pushed across the table to him. Ianto quickly picked it up, cupping the warm drinking vessel between his hands, inhaling the comforting smell of the herbal tea that Sylvia always kept in stock. He took a sip, letting the liquid wash over his tongue. After swallowing, he looked back at the woman sitting across the table from him.

Sylvia Noble raised an eyebrow at him.

"Are you sure you're alright, Ianto?" she asked, concern in her voice. "You're normally more put together than this."  
>Ianto paused for a moment, putting the tea mug down, thinking.<p>

"I really am sorry for dropping in on you without warning, Sylvia, but I didn't know where else to go."

The woman smiled. "It's alright, Ianto. You are good company and I can't get Dad to drink the tea I buy." He smiled. It was true. Wilf wasn't a fan of Sylvia's tea. "So what's on your mind?"

"It's been stressful on the TARDIS lately," he admitted, meeting her eyes. "Oh, not in the dangerous way, I mean. Donna would have the Doctor's head if he put the twins in danger." Ianto sighed. "It's just, there's a lot going on with Jack and me and I feel like we don't have enough time as it were to get ourselves straightened out."

Sylvia took his hand, squeezing. "Is it because of the baby?" Ianto's jaw dropped. They hadn't even told his family yet. The woman grinned. "Donna mentioned it, last time she called. She said that you and Jack were finally having a baby."

Ianto didn't bother to hide his grin at that comment. He was excited about the prospect of being a father, though, as the baby's arrival got closer, he was starting to worry. "Yeah, we are. Jack's carrying." He shook his head as Sylvia's eyes bulged a tiny bit. "Don't ask the logistics, please. It's hard enough to have to explain to everyone else that Jack _is_ pregnant."

"Well I'm happy for you, the both of you." She gave him a reassuring look.

"Thanks, Sylvia, but, see, Jack and I are going through a lot, Jack more than me, since he's the one who is actually going to be giving birth." Ianto ran a hand through his hair. "I don't know if I'm ready to be a parent yet."

"Ianto Jones!" Sylvia exclaimed. "You listen to me, you and Jack are going to be wonderful parents. I've seen you with the twins. You both have a way about you that soothes them. Plus, anyone who can keep up with Donna and the Doctor without losing their sanity entirely has some credit to their skills."

He smiled faintly. "You think?"

She squeezed his hand again. "I know so." Ianto blushed a bit. He could always count on Sylvia to cheer him up. "Now," the woman asked, "where has your husband gotten off to?"

"Oh, Donna dragged him off to go shopping to buy clothing for the baby. We were going to borrow some of the twins' old things, but she insisted that our baby needs a whole new wardrobe." Ianto laughed heartily as a memory flashed through his mind. "And Jack needed to buy some more clothes for himself. He's starting to show."

After a moment, as his words sunk in, Sylvia started laughing. "I remember when I was pregnant with Donna. I was so worried about keeping myself fashionable and practical, not to mention comfortable." She gave Ianto a steady look. "His ankles will be killing him, Ianto. Be as supportive as you can throughout this entire process."

Ianto nodded, grinning a bit. "Jack's not used to having someone fuss over him like that, but I'm quite enjoying it."

"Good."

Sylvia's confidence in him was encouraging. Ianto saw how proud of him she was. He wasn't even her own son, but Sylvia treated him (and Jack) as such. Her genuine happiness over their impending bundle of joy was thoroughly wonderful.

As they continued to chat over tea, Ianto relaxed some, the tension of his worrying over Jack's state, especially given that they traveled on the TARDIS and Jack had a tendency to be reckless, eased. Sylvia had a knack for finding the root of his problem and solving it in the quietest of ways. Donna clearly got that skill from Sylvia's side of the family.

A while later, Ianto glanced up at the clock on the wall. Jack and Donna should be back from their shopping trip soon, he reckoned.

Looking back to Sylvia, he asked, "If you don't mind me asking, Sylvia, what was your mother's name?"

"Annabelle, why?"

Ianto didn't the chance to reply because Donna and Jack came barging into the kitchen, numerous bags in hand. Wilf trailed behind them, a broad grin on his face.

"Hello, cariad," Ianto said, standing up from the table. He took the bags from Jack and set them on the ground before leaning in and kissing Jack. "How was your trip?"

Jack moaned a bit into the kiss. "Productive, as expected."

"Sylvia," Wilfred exclaimed, looking at his daughter, "did Ianto tell you? He and Jack are having a baby girl."

Ianto looked back at Sylvia and smiled. The woman gaped as she realized the impact of the question that Ianto had just asked her. A moment later, after she had recovered, she met Ianto's eyes and smiled genuinely. Neither one needed words for that moment.

Jack's arms looped around his waist. Ianto could feel the very small baby bump on Jack's stomach. He smiled. Their baby girl was alive and well, growing healthy and strong.

Soon enough, their little Annabelle would be born.

_So what do you think? I apologize for having shorter fics, as of late, but these stories still carry the same weight as they always do. But, do as you would normally do. Review! I love reviews and they encourage me to write more Janto goodness for sharing._


End file.
